2012-11-17: Brooding: In the Jungle
Something weird is happening in western Brazil. In the US no one has really noticed, but there are bits of information going, and Da Costa business in the Amazonas district were being affected. So after a few days of frustrating attempts to get something clear, Emmanuel Da Costa went personally to investigate, as he often does when he suspects problems (or profits). This very morning Roberto got an alarming phone call from one of his father personal aides. His plane had crashed in the jungle! Minutes later, another call revealed Emmanuel made a cellphone call to his Rio office at about the time of the accident. He claimed the airplane had been shot at from the ground and that his son should be informed immediately of all the investigations the elder Da Costa had done. The investigations hint a cover-up of some kind going on, with claims of monsters from the deep jungles attacking natives, kidnapping workers in the jungle and government officers not doing anything about it. Emmanuel had some maps of the region with the areas of the incidents, which started many a couple weeks ago. And they are spreading quickly to neighboring towns and villages. Whatever weirdness is happening, it is spreading quickly. Meanwhile Alan's attunement with the Earth has caused him to feel unease lately. It started small, but the sensation has been growing. There is something sinister going on, and it is growing. Until today it was not intense enough so he was able to pinpoint the origin, but right now it is quite clear it comes from the Amazon rainforest, a place which is one of the most pure and vital areas of the Earth. Something predatory and unnatural has broken in, and the Earth 'feels' it. 'Berto is -not- his father's biggest fan for a lot of reasons. Growing up they were buddies, though his father was rarely around due to international business responsibilities. But when 'Berto's father screwed up, some thugs tried to kidnap the son. The end result was three thugs in the hospital, a dead Brazilian blonde, and 'Berto himself fleeing to the US. He hasn't been home since. And he's not going home now. He has explained to his teammates, if that's what they are, his situation. When he left Brazil, he left a lot of questions behind him. He only defended himself, and the shot that killed Juliana was from one of his enemies -- he didn't do anything to her. But still, the police want a word... and by going through official channels they're sure to be tied up for a long time. Da Costa can certainly fly the rest of them there, but, as things stand, it's probably best to find Roberto an alternative route. When 'Berto brings up his issues with going home, the Russian blonde just smirks his way. "Please. Like I care about borders." She doesn't use money to grease palms to get into any club in the city she feels like frequenting, she just goes. Perks to being a teleporter. "Where your dad went down, I'd need some kind of eyes on the spot to teleport there. But Brazil? No problem." After telling those around what's up and without any waiting around, Illyana teleports the maybe-a-team south. Having graduated from Xavier's, she's a lot better with her Stepping Disks then when she first arrived. Sure, the scenery going through Limbo sucks, but it's brief and a hell of a lot better than cramped airlines and worse airline food. Alan's back in his office in Gotham. Once Samuel was buried, he had no reason to stay in China and once back in the states, he had no reason not to go back to work. And when he hasn't been working, he's been quietly trying to get used to his new powers which has been just as good at getting his mind off of Sam's death. What was he going to do, lie in bed and brood? At his desk, his attention has slowly drifted away from what he was reading as he becomes aware of the feeling that's been growing stronger. Something's wrong. Something's wrong with the Earth. And he knows where. Mostly. He knows what direction it's in. Standing, he activates the intercom to his assistant. "I'm going out for a bit, Malcolm." "Yes sir, Mr. Scott." Malcolm looks up at his office window but after a few minutes, Alan hasn't walked by. And when Malcolm goes to check, the boss' office is empty. Having taken the stairs to the heliport, Sentinel is already in the air. He can be in Brazil in ten minutes. Nine now. Going to Brazil? Sure. Nate has never been there, and that alone is a good reason to go even if helping a friend wasn't an issue. Oh, and there could be something strange going on. Investigating those events is something their group should do. It is irritating they found about it by sheer chance, they need to improve their information-gathering abilities. The Amazon rainforest is amazing, of course. Most people have seen pictures and movies in TV. What they don't show so often is that around the new towns, cities and industries the rainforest has been devastated, cut down, burned and turned into farms or wastelands. Brazil is a developing country and needs the vast resources of the Amazon to become a superpower. The town of Codaguas, Berto's father destination, is one example of the evils that progress can bring. This place is 500 miles from Manaus, Amazonas' capital, and most people have never heard of it. The small airport where Illyana circle leaves them is strangely deserted. For Alan's senses, this town is the closest to the area of the problems. Whatever is going on, is controlled from here. But the corruption is not so intense he can locate a single point of origin. Sentinel's in the middle of town, about a hundred feet up as he tries to pinpoint what he's sensing. This is all new to him and he's frowning as he slowly turns in mid air. "I've never been out here," Roberto says, "but if there's nobody inside... it's an airport. There should be somebody here. Air traffic controllers." He pauses, frowning, turning in a circle in search of any sign where these people may have gone. Or been taken. Illyana stands with hands-on-hips, looking around. As they were checking up on Roberto's father, she's in her 'casual' attire. Lots of leather and black and knee-high boots. Which... isn't great for the hot Brazilian weather. She lifts a hand to shade her eyes. "Well. No one obvious. We could split up and try and find someone." Rose took the easy route. Travelling with Illyana was a quick bet and let's face it, the faster there, the quicker things can get handled. Stepping through the portal Rose stands off to the side in the black body suit that bore plate maille down the length of her outer arms, along her sides, hips and legs. Strapped around one thigh is a small blaster, not a pistol or a gun, technology obviously surpassed that if you couldn't tell by its tiny size and sleek (almost plastic seeming) finish. Dont let the Nerf wanna-be fool you... Upon her back are both swords, one hand hanving reached back to grip a hilt upon entry, ready as ever! .... *Cricket Chirp* "Well, isn't this Twilight Zone? I hate black and white movies." New York November clothes are not the right attire for Brazil. It is spring here, not that it matters much so close to the equator. It is hot and humid, it smells to rain and green. Nate quickly reconfigures his clothes into something sleeveless and lighter. Then frowns, "there are people, just not many. And something is odd." After looking around for a bit, they finally see a group of policemen that come to meet them. Four of them, they carry automatic weapons, but look relaxed enough. One of them shouts a few words in Portuguese, which probably only Roberto understands. "~Halt! Why are you here? The airport is closed!~" On the other hand (half a mile from the airport) Alan is much more interesting. People point at him from the streets below. Some wave. Some scream things at him in Portuguese. Well, not just Portuguese. A kid is shouting 'Superman, Superman!' Sentinel glances down as he becomes aware of the spectacle he's creating. Landing, he smiles at the kid. "No, I'm not Superman. My name is Sentinel." It's the first time he's said that, having just decided on what to call himself out of the short list he came up with in the last few days. "Does anyone speak English? There is a problem here, somewhere. Does anyone know of it?" Wisely enough, 'Berto dressed for Brazil -- helps that most of his clothes are best for wear in Brazil. He's got linen slacks and a short-sleeved white shirt -- professional enough, but professional is a relative term in Brazil. And he, of course, knows how to respond to these cops. "~Sorry, officers.~" He gestures towards one of the jets sitting idle. "~Fell asleep on the plane, and when we woke up everybody was gone. Do you know where people might be?~" Automatic weapons at a rinky-dink airport. They get a squinty-eyed look from Illyana but this isn't the US anymore. She'd probably see them if she went back to Mother Russia as well but for the most part, she's an American gal. She lets the native deal with the uh, natives. A half-mile isn't that far away and Sentinel has set Illyana's magical spidey-sense atinglin'. Her head turns towards where the Jade Knight has descended. "Heads up. Something Wicked This Way Comes." Maybe Illyana watches too many movies, because odds are she's going to be taken seriously on the whole 'wicked' bit? Rose doesn't seem surprised. At all. While her hand lowers from her hilt at the sound of foreign voices bearing a slight commanding tone, her eyes finally turn towards the bearers of such. Yep, she understands not a word and instead watched between 'Berto and the armed men showing a rather calm poise; despite that she is ready for whatever sudden move may come. The circumstances called for it, and it shows when Illyana gives her warning and one hand begins its slow and steady rise - easily mistaken for a gesture to sweep fingers through her hair for now. Let's not move too hastily and set the automatic weapon toting authorities on edge, eh? Some of the policemen look at the jet mentioned, confused for a few instants. It is one of the Da Costa jets, yes. But the one that seems the highest ranked shakes his head at Roberto, "~impossible, there has been no arrivals in the past three days. The airport is closed. You better come with us.~" Another of the agents frowns at seeing Rose's swords, pointing at her with his firearm. Yes, it is a SMG, but that is not entirely unusual in a remote town of Brazil if the police expect trouble. But Nate is frowning, and he speaks into the minds of the others ~I am having trouble following their thoughts, I don't think these guys are really human.~ Meanwhile Sentinel arrival has draws a lot of attention. People come to look at him, or to talk to him (mostly in Portuguese). A few do speak English, some English. "Yes, something is going on/My cellphone does not work since a week ago, no one does!/No one tells us anything./My dad is missing/My cousin saw a monster in the jungle, now she is missing!/Are you sure you are not Superman?" Sentinel just looks from one person to another as they speak at once. It sounds a lot like a board meeting when things get heated so he's had lots of practice at following multiple conversations and focuses on the ones that seem most important. "A monster? Did she describe it? Did she go into the jungle? In which direction? And your father, did he see anything strange? Did he go into the jungle? Do you know of anyone else missing?" Pause. "Yes, I'm quite sure I'm not SUperman. He doesn't wear green." Nice simple terms. 'Berto doesn't even glance at Nate when he receives the telepathic prompt. He's translating the words of the policemen for his companions, of course, but on their insistance that the group go with the officers 'Berto shakes his head. "~I'm afraid that's impossible -- we really must go find my father.~" Which is true enough, isn't it? ~If they're not human, what are they?~ Illyana brings her attention back to the officers who, with their weapons and instance will be the immediate problem. ~ Aliens, demons, robots, illusions... it could be a long list. ~ Illyana says helpfully via Nate. ~ Say the word and we're gone. That magic I'm sensing might be involved. ~ Even if it's not, it warrants investigation. But after 'Berto's dad. Priorities! The 'wicked' did not seem so wicked, at least from the side-long glance she manages to cast up towards the sky. The more dangerous thing to her right this moment is the man with his SMG pointing at her like an accusing finger... That could end her little life and leave her looking like swiss cheese. Not pretty - just won't do. The sweep of fingers through her hair did not cease, they dropped down to twirl at an end of one of those white strands of hair while she brandishes a gleaming smile at the foreign man. She was missing gum and pom-poms but she sure is /trying/ to pull off 'innocent'. This peaceful and tactful approach is making her tense, and it's slowly starting to show in the straightening line of her shoulders - even as the words shuffle through her mind. ~Can I poke one to see?~ "I insist, come with us!" The lead cop speaks some broken English. Middle-aged, short and somewhat overweight, he looks like he belongs to a quiet office, but his pulse does not tremble as he points his weapon to Berto's head. Eyes cold and unblinking. His partners follow suit. Nate shakes his head ~something hungry and hateful. No, they have minds, and human memories, but they are like... shadowed, or possessed.~ When the policemen raise their weapons, Nate's left eye flares to light and he tries to form a telekinetic shield separating them from the cops. They open fire. The bullets ricochet, some hit them, but they don't fall, there is little blood. Instead, they change! Their clothes tear open as their skin becomes scaled, dull brown, huge teeth, sprout of their suddenly enlarged mouths, their hands of the police officer split into multiple tentacles and he strikes the TK shield. Two of them actually jump over the barrier, eight feet, and land among the group, lashing at them with clawed hands. Alan receives confused, contradictory stories. Definitely the people are scared, some have missing relatives, some can't go to work for vaguely explained reasons, they can't talk with the city major. The police are not helping. And then, he can hear gunshots, coming from the airport! Gunfire! "Excuse me." Sentinel tells the villagers and takes to the air. The flight to the airport takes seconds. Monsters! So the villagers were right. Green energy flares out of the ring on his hand and becomes a cage, trapping behind green bars those not mixed in with the normal people. A rapid-fire string of Portuguese flows from 'Berto. Its translation is unprintable -- suffice it to say, he is not pleased. And he, in turn, changes. Where once a dusky skinned youth stood, 'Berto is now a shadow of his former self. "A'right," he tells his friends. "Don't much care who these guys are -- let's kick ass now, ask questions later." The things that are attacking them might not be magical, but Illyana still feels that *presence* nearby and coming at them, fast. Her Soulsword blazes into being in her hand as the creatures jump Nate's barrier to land amidst them. It's times like this that the fact that her Soulsword doesn't affect non-magical things sucks. She rolls away from the fight, letting those whose talents lie towards the more physical handle them as Sentinel makes his appearance. Definitely the source of the magic she's been feeling. He's obviously helping though. Illyana's hands raise up and a Stepping Disk swallows her away, only to reappear near Alan. She stands in mid-air, the disk still open and her legs from the knees down lost within. "Looks like you're on our side." Illyana calls over to the Jade Knight. It seems Rose did not even need to ask, they revealed their true colors and they weren't pretty enough to impress Rose into holding back any longer. In a natural and smooth motion Ravager draws her dual swords before the two even manage to clear the barrier Nate flared to life, not hesitating to go into what seems natural to her; working alone, and going in for the kill. No one said no, or to leave them alive. That is, if she doesn't meet far thicker hide. Not stopping in her charge forward both blades come up, one guarding her front, with a bladed edge out for any incoming strikes as she twists to the side in her charge just before one of the creatures, her other blade swinging out to turn with her and hopefully strike along its side to sweep a gaping wound across its torso. The creatures are fast and strong, but not quite enough. Sentinel's cage takes two of them by surprise, trapping them neatly, and although they attack the construct with claws and fangs, they can't break it. One of the jumping monsters falls on Roberto, but instead of crushing him as expected, he finds the boy is strong enough to hold him at bay. The beast tries to claw at the young man, roaring in rage, and a sting-tail sprouts from his back. The other jumper had gone for Illyana, but the blonde vanishes, and then Rose's falls on it and cuts a deep gash on its side. They have thick skins, but not enough to protect them from a sharp sword. Nate takes flight, facing Sentinel, but since the newcomer looks to be helping, he flies back down to help with the two remaining monsters. Sentinel glances back over his shoulder at Illyana, blinks, and looks down at her lack of legs. "Since you're not a monster, it looks that way." he agrees then motions at Roberto. "That one a friend of yours?" He doesn't look like the others after all even if he is pitch black. And seems to be holding his own. The girl with the swords though is probably in more danger and this time it's an energy blast that comes out of the ring. Roberto is strong, but he's not invulnerable. The fortunate thing is that the monster tried to grapple him first -- and so he is already inside its guard as it begins to claw and sprouts its tail. He feels much the same as Rose at this point -- no point whatsoever in trying to spare them. He draws back one fist, clinging to the creature still, and drives it hard into the center of what passes for the the alien's chest. On the other side of that portal Illyana is standing on the ground in Limbo, but on earth, it looks like she's hovering. Portal Physics FTW. "The dark, spotty one? Yeah. Mutant." Because there's nothing wrong with being a mutant! "Feel free to put down the rest. They don't look friendly and we've got bigger fish to fry." She lifts her arms again and the disk swallows her away to appear back on the ground near Roberto. "Hey! Scaly!" She yells, swinging her sword in as if to decapitate the creature. It'll pass harmlessly through it, but it doesn't know that and should help 'Berto get that shot in. One hit in and Rose isn't stopping. Her focus is solely on the two creatures and their location in relation to her. Drawing the sword that landed the blow back she lands from her pivoting attack in a crouch. Again, that smile emerges on her lips as she pushes her body back forward to charge it again, drawing her blades back and swinging only one forward to try and drive it into the creatures back and through a lung... If it even has those. The monster attacking Roberto is tough, but still flesh and bone. It ducks to avoid the glowing sword, and the young man's punch sends it reeling, Berto can feel bones snap and the creature becomes weaker, slipping away from him and curling up on the floor. It is losing its inhuman traits and spitting blood, obviously seriously wounded. Meanwhile Rose sees her duel with the other critter suddenly interrupted as a blast of green light crushes it like a bug, shattering the concrete under it and leaving a hole several yards deep where her adversary stood. "Oh shit!" Sentinel exclaims, settling down on the ground and staring at the hole - and lack of monster - he made. "I didn't mean to do that." Poor monster. He stares at the ring almost accusingly before hesitating about the last one. 'Berto follows the monster he just disabused, grabbing the creature and lifting it up again, squeezing its shoulders so tightly that the bones within are sure to splinter. "~Listen to me, beast,~" he says in Portuguese. "~And listen well. We are going to destroy you and yours if you do not give me back my father.~" White eyes are blazing. His teeth are gritted tightly. "~Tell me. Now. Or what was done to your friend will be nothing compared to what I do to you.~" Illyana doesn't know what Roberto's saying but oh, does she know that tone. It's one she's intimately familiar with. She comes up behind Roberto's dark form, casually resting an arm on one of his shoulders as she smirks at the creature. "Sounds like he means business." She says with dry humor and a pitiless gaze. Rose shoots! And slam dunks her sword through a monster as it is exploding, finding herself driving a blade through nothingness and slowing her downward thrust just in time to draw it back before it hits the cratered concrete. "You took all my fun away," she states blandly towards Sentinel, finally now focusing her gaze skyward. The monster Roberto grabbed is back to be a human being, a thin, dark-skinned guy in his twenties wearing tattered remains of a police uniform. He gasps when the young mutant grabs him. ~P-please... can't... breathe...~ coughing weakly. The caged monsters, however, who are unhurt, hiss and snarl, still half-human half something, something insectoid, maybe reptilian. Nate is looking at the town, though. "There are several thousands human minds there, but at least one hundred more are like... these things." He notes. "It was human?" Sentinel asks, aghast. He killed a person? "They're all human?" And another one looks like he's dying. No! Moving over to the man in Roberto's grasp, he presses his ring against the man's back and fills him with healing energy. Hopefully it'll be enough though it's not instant, more regenerative. "What the hell is going on here?" When the Sentinel fills the injured policeman with healing energy a very interesting thing happens. First, he briefly becomes a monster again, and screams in horrible agony, as if he was dying. When the scream ends, the monster parts vanish again and the man falls back, panting and unconscious. Still injured, but at least he is breathing and not chocking in blood. The other monsters stop shouting threats and fighting the emerald cage, and look stunned for a few seconds. Nate approaches the fallen man, kneeling and touching his forehead. "What the hell... it is gone, the weird shadow over his thoughts. They are clear again, and he remembers..." he glances at the captive creatures. "They call themselves the Brood, they are a race of parasites. Alien invaders that turn the people and animals of invaded worlds into their own people. But these... drones, are not wholly transformed, that takes more time. They are still weak." Sentinel's watching the former monster, brow furrowed with puzzlement that doesn't really clear much at Nate's explanation. "How do you know that?" But while it's not really a rhetorical question, it's less important than what was said and he looks at the two monsters - Brood, according to the man - in his cage. "Parasites? And not from Earth?" That actually explains what happened. "Well, let's see what happens when I supercharge their immune systems." The green energy from his ring bathes the two Brood in the cage and then he drops his arm to see if anything anything happens to them. Illyana doesn't look agahst at the splatter that Sentinal made of the one guy, but hey. Monsters. Squish. Right up her alley. When the Jade Knight seems to cure the one though, and Nate confrims it, she's caught frowning in thought as well. She answers Sentinel's original question with an absent manner. "Telepath. Useful when you trust them not to go peeking." She gives Nate a brief wink and a hint of a smirk before turning back to see how Sentinel's attempt to cure the people goes. Rose is just watching now, this discussion is beyond her - the only part of this whole thing that was on her level was the hunting and killing of these creatures, and to back this new team. In doing so she simply settles for listening to them, gaining what bit of information she can about these creatures that apparently are not just here by the handful, they're here by the hundreds, if not more. At least her part of the job is not done. Walking over to the remnants of what was the soldier that pointed the SMG at her, she lowered and gathered up his automatic weapon. Spray and pray, oh yes. The alien monsters recoil from the green light, but they have nowhere to go. They go into convulsions when the energy floods their bodies, as they enhanced immune system attacks the parasites. Since they were not dying, the struggle goes on for several minutes, but at the end the green light wins, they return to normal, although the poor guys seem in shock and exhausted. Nate mock-glares at Illyana, but then nods at Alan. "I am a telepath. These aliens have the memories of their victims, but they don't think like human beings, so they are not hard to spot for me. I am reviewing their memories, they are sketchy, but they have a 'mother queen' that is the one that implants the broodlings in them, only this queen can do it, but it can infect dozens of people every day... and they have been busy. Seems they have targeted government officers, authority figures and other local leaders. That explains the information blackout. But... why did they shot down Da Costa's plane." Pause. "Ah, shit. Their spaceship crashed." Sentinel's fascinated by the transformation and steps over to the cage to watch it. As soon as they revert to fully human, the bars melt away into nothing. A telepath doesn't even come close to being worrisome when weighed against these monsters. "I can help everyone who's infected heal themselves but I don't know how much it'll take out of me. And if this queen can just reinfect them..." Illyana gives a nod of agreement. "I don't know that I'd want to try to fix them if we already know your way works." She could try to destroy the Brood in them, as that's right up her alley but the humans might not come out so untouched on the other side. "So they're all you. Sounds like this queen needs the judicious application of violence, however. And that's something that we sorta specialize in." She looks over to Nate. "Do you know where this Queen is? And if they're looking for influential types, 'Berto's dad has more than enough money to qualify as someone she'd want." "Then we don't waste time." Rose states casually as she hoists the weapon strap across her torso to leave the HK MP5 resting across her back over the sword sheathes, shifting it so it doesn't interfere. Checking to make sure she can draw them without hinderance she snaps them back into place. "..or energy." Nodding to Illyana in agreement glancing from Sentinel to Nate. "If we can avoid the Broodlings but pick up where they make home.. Like cockroaches.. We may find what we need to burn energy on." Nate nods, "the town hall, the queen is in the town hall. These guys know nothing of Berto's father, though. But they remember a plane was shot down because it came too close to the crash site. They have some high power alien weapons." He glances at Rose and smirks, "why are you picking that old thing? You have an energy handgun." "Then we need to get to the town hall." Sentinel says, taking stock of who he has to help him. "Or rather, you all should. I should heal the town so the ones infected can't fight for her. It'll also make sure we don't hurt any actual people. I don't know if I'll be able to help you after that though." Illyana looks over to Nate, "Keep a mental ear on our new friend." She looks over to Sentinel then. "If you need help, give a shout. I can be at you in a moment." Her Soulsword disappears and now she heads over towards Rose. "Mind if I borrow one of yours? If we do run into infected sorts we'll try to put them down without killing him so our Green Knight here can make with the hero stuff. What do you think, Rose?" She flashes the other woman a wicked grin. "Wanna dethrone a Queen?" The stare is level and blank when Nate inquires, one hand sweeping out in a gesture to the trio left before her. "You three may not need it, but I lack a shiny ring, a gateway to hell, and a connection to the universes. Besides, a girl can accessorize. Don't judge me." Rose smirks then and it attempts to wilt as Illyana asks for one of her swords, only managing to drop one corner of her lips. The more Illyana spoke the more she liked her, despite the obvious hesitation to hand over one of her blades. "I do hope you intend to fix it if anything happens." One hand reaches back and pulls a sword free, offering it to Illyana. "Pity she doesn't have anything I want, throne and all. Her men are ugly." "If we attack the queen chances are all the others will come running," suggests Nate. "Or perhaps not, there might be more than one queen," something they need to investigate! Nevertheless, Nate has no real objections to the plan. They got to begin somewhere, and healing the population of the town seems a good start to him. "Fly there or do we try being stealthy?" "I think they'll notice the green so stealth seems like a waste of time." Sentinel points out. "Lets get to town as quick as possible, I'll start and then you go in and take out the aliens. Besides, they probably know I'm here." Since he was in town already. That decided, he takes to the air and starts flying to town. Illyana accepts the blade Rose hands over respectfully, giving her a slight nod. "Nothing's seen heat like a hellfire forge." She jokes and as Sentinel lifts off she nods over to Nate. "You're our ride. Try not to crash." Even if he's gotten better, she's always going to tease him about his rocky starts. Rose nods back tio Illyana and shifts her gaze between her and Nate, much like that of her feet as her patience begins to show itself as thin. She wanted to get to work, if anything this helps her regain a feel of herself that she somehow feels has been missing. Nate snerks at Illyana, "hey, do I complain about Limbo railways? So be a nice passenger, blondie," he forms a TK-bubble around them and follows Alan. Which is a good thing, because Alan is the one that draws the fire when they get close to the town center. Apparently fully formed broodlings can fly! They also look like a hideous mixture of human-sized scorpion, fly and shark. A dozen of them take flight to defend the 'nest' and they are armed with oddly shaped energy guns designed to be handled with tentacles. Nate curses, bringing the bubble down as fast as possible. He may be able to handle flight and shielding others at the same time, but he is not sure. Of course the people of the town are panicking, running away from the aliens. Most have heard rumors of monsters in the jungle, but this is entirely different! Sentinel's first hint he's under attack is when the energy weapons hit him. He's more startled than injured and veers off to one side to avoid a second salvo in reaction. "Watch yourselves!" he calls and ignores the flying brood in favor of landing. He'll do the healing, they got the fighting. As Nate brings them in for a fast landing, Illyana takes in the situation. "I'll play roundup. You two put a hurt on the Queen." Raising her hand with Rose's sword, Illyana teleports away as they hit the ground and appears near a one of the Brood. A gesture of her hand and a stepping disk opens to swallow the creature while another opens near Alan at the same time. One moment the Brood is standing next to her, the next it's over there! Poor confused thing. By the time that stepping disk winks out, she's moved again, teleporting to Brood and relocating them over towards Alan. "If you set up a cage, I can put them in there!" She calls over. Before they land Rose withdraws her inhaler from the pocket of her tac belt, drawing in off of it she puts it back and unsheaths her sword - just as they impact the ground, She can't blink in and out of the realm, but she can be ready and moving as soon as feet meet familiarity, which she does; heading directly for the building Nate said the queen was in. The aliens that Illy did not port away and stood as a blockade are being zeroed in on, the sword unceasing as its brought down and swung outward towards them. However, the flying, armed broodlings are beyond even the Jade Knight ability to heal. Years, perhaps centuries ago, they were all members or this or that alien race, but now nothing remains but the Brood. Healing them, well... heals them, although most of them are not injured at the beginning of the fight. (Neither are they grateful to be healed!). They fight with surprising skill and great savagery, but are eventually overwhelmed by the heroes, killed or knocked out. There are several dozens of human-hosted broodlings protecting the Town Hall, they are armed with human weapons and despite their greater numbers they are almost easy in comparison with the older warriors. Not so easy is the brood queen, a creature twice as large as a normal broodling, very strong and tough. Yet alone against the five heroes, she is also defeated. Sentinel created a large cage as Illyana requested then turned his attention to his own job. Pointing his ring upward sky, the green energy geysered up into the sky, showering down on those below. A constant stream covered not just the town square but spread outward to cover the entire town and some distance beyond in case there were any outriders. It's not direct healing but healing energy that supercharges everyone's immune system. Not just the people but the animals, plants and even the insects are going to be incredibly healthy and bountiful for months and those parasites that haven't gotten too deep a hold were overcome. Those that can be saved are, and those that cannot... well, aren't. As the battle clears and the Queen is dead, Nate is left exhausetd from the toll his powers have taken on him. Stepping over towards the others, and out of earshot of Nate, she notes, "Let's clean things up here, give Nate a bit to recover, and then we'll see what they did with Mr. da Costa." Illyana cleans Rose's blade of Brood-goo and offers it back to its owner with a flourish. One problem solved. Not the one they came for, but a problem nonetheless Ravager has no forms of hesitation, unless it is cleared before her eyes that they are human beneath the monster she is stiking them down in any way possible. Herself and her blade coated in the viscuous liquid of alien life only stop to breathe once the queen is dead beneath their feet. The HK had long ago clicked empty and remained a battering weapon of slung at her back, the blaster still in her hand as she returns to the group, sheathing one of her blades and sweeping a hand through her hair to pull out a stringy glob of...slime? Her nose wrinkles as she shakes her hand free of it to let it splatter to the floor. Accepting her blade she inspects it once more and sheaths it as well. "All of that and no sign of him. Nothing's ever easy." Who is she kidding, she likes it intersting. As Sentinel guessed, his was a full time job and as the others come out of the town hall, he's leaning against the side of a building looking worn. That was a lot of energy and even with the constant charge from the earth, he was sending it out as fast as he was getting it. "Mission accomplished?" Illyana gives Sentinel a long look as he leans against the building. "Uh huh. We're not going anywhere for a bit." Not until their heavy-hitters are feeling a bit more up to speed. "Let's find a place in the Town Hall to rest. I'd say it's ours by right of conquest for a bit." She can just teleport the bodies away so they aren't stinking up the place. Ravager seems to agree, somewhat. As she heads back towards the town hall she is gathering ammunition refills off of fallen bodies for the HK and scanning over the area for any possible survivors - good or bad. "I'll keep watch if need be," she utters, dropping down to take a seat just inside the town hall doors. Sentinel nods to Illyana and follows everyone into the building. Now that the fighting is over, villagers come out of hiding and shrieks of joy fill the air and missing family members are suddenly not missing. Except for a few whose parasites had gotten too strong a hold on the host, almost all are alive and, if not well, on the road to it. Sentinel recovers quickly, recharged by the planet and Nate just needed some quiet time. Illyana opens a portal to Manhattan and everyone heads back to the US. The search for Roberto's father can continue after they retrieve satellite images to try to locate the downed plane. And Sentinel can find out just who the hell these people are. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs